Light and Dark
by ElBlazing
Summary: What if Aisha wasn't what the elgang thought? What if she was evil? AishaxElboy rated T maybe M later; first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**ElBlazing:Hello! My name is ElBlazing but you can call me EB, this is my first fanfic so please give it some constructive criticsm**

**Elsword:You're gonna suck.**

**EB:*uses wordpad to bring out a knife* What did you say elboy?**

**Elsword:N-N-nothing**

**EB:Hope so anyways here is is, enjoy ^^**

**Elboy Soon to be Infinity Sword (Sheath Knight)**

**Aisha Void Princess**

**Rena Night Watcher**

**Eve Code Battle Seraph**

**Raven Veteran Commander**

**Chung Tactical Trooper**

Light and Darkness

Rain dripped onto the young swordsman's head, his shoulder bleeding fast and unconscious he is in quite a predicament. He drifts off into an endless void where he soon wakes up, now conscious he looks around. He is in a dimly lit room, on top of a what feels like sofa he sees his arm is bandaged and hears somebody in the next room, it was a girl. She had hair green like the leaves on tree's, her eyes dimly glowed amber she was soon joined by a boy. "I wonder what happened to the poor guy" I hear the girl say. I soon realize that I am unconsciously getting up as soon as I regain control of my body I say "Um thank you for helping me" the boy says "it wasn't me who helped you" she says "oh by the way my name's Rena" the woman says. "Hi my names Elsword", "is he awake?" Elsword hears someone who sounds like a girl says. "Yes, Elsword this is the one who saved you, Aisha", "Heya" the purple haired girl says.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**EB: "Hey guys i'm back with the 2nd chapter to light and dark**

**Elsword:"Why was the first one so short"**

**EB:"Dunno just not enough time on hand"**

**Elsword:"Then why are you writing the next chapter 5 minutes later after you registered the first one?"**

**EB: ..."Anyway guys here's the chapter!"**

**Light and Dark**

**"Hiya my name's Elsword" Elsword replies, "Alright then hello Elsword" Aisha **

**replies. After getting to know each other Elsword says "so Rena, you're an elf**

**right?" Elsword asks "Yep" Rena replies "So Elsword what's your fighting**

**ability?" Aisha questions, curious about what his swordsmanship is. "I'm a Sheath **

**Knight" Elsword replies "You mean THE Sheath Knight?" Rena asks.**

**"None other than" Elsword replies Aisha, now intrigued with the young **

**swordsman decides to make him her Minion, however I need time she thinks to **

**herself.**

**6 months later**

**Elsword now trained to the peak of his sheath knight potential and the gang are **

**now in Feita, now able to speak with the spirit of the conwell. As they enter **

**the altar of dedication to face Berthe Aisha now decides to make her move**

**"hey elsword can you follow me overhere? I think I found something interesting"**

**unaware of the trap he responds "Sure" as he walks over she kisses him**

**passionately on the lips he responds by doing the same, unaware that he is being injected with dark el.**

**EB: YES 2 BIRDS WITH ONE...wait a second I don't have a good saying QQ**

**Elsword:WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY NOW I'M AISHA'S BITCH!?**

**Aisha:Elsword make me a sandwhich**

**EB:Welp enjoy ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**EB: Hey peoples back with another chapter of LaD**

**Elsword: Wow you actually got reviews**

**Aisha:Elboy!, Where's my sandwhich?**

**Elsword: C-coming!**

**EB: :3**

**Elsword: I'll get you for this...**

**Light and Dark**

**After that passionate kiss parts they have an embarrising weird out session~"eh-uh-er o-okay?" Elsword responds to what they just did "Elsword, I love you" Aisha says to the young swordsman "I think I love you too Aisha" Elsword replies to the void princess. 'Alright he's at the breaking point for dark el if he as so much as kills one more creature infected with dark el he'll be mine' Aisha smirks as that thought comes into her mind, "we should probably get back to the others" Elsword says. As they come back Raven asks "what took you two so long?" "Just looking at the scenary" Aisha lies to the Veteran Commander. As they slice through to glitter demons Aisha notices Elsword isn't using his conwell "Elsword why aren't you using your conwell?" "Well it just feels like I shouldn't" Elsword responds to the young magician. 'Tch guess i'll just wait for Berthe' the Void Princess thinks to herself, 'then Elsword will be mine' she smirks a bit. Her friends unaware about what she's about to do, when they reach the top of the Altar of Dedication. As they reach the top they are greeted with a loud ear-shattering roar caused by the giant ice demon at the top of the altar. "So that's Berthe" Elsword says as he summons his conwell and dashes at Berthe "Phantom Sword!" Elsword summons another sword made of magical energy from the conwell "Harpoon Spear!" Raven yells as he launches a spear into the ground which explodes right under Berthe. As he yells in pain Chung calls in and says "Carpet Bombing" as bombs explode on Berthe he roars and it seems that the bombs have done nothing to the giant ice demon. "I'll end this" Elsword says as he summons a black hole that sucks in Berthe as he shouts "Final Strike!" Except as soon as the conwell touched Berthe he blacked out. "Gramps, why'd you pull me in here?!" Elsword asks, annoyed by conwell's actions "Elsword I'm too full of dark el, I can't do anything unless I inject it into you but however tell me your reason why you want to fight anyway as the el will change according to the user" Elsword thinks for a few seconds then says "everyone, I want to protect everyone of my friends" "well okay not that I got anything to loose anyway" Conwell says back there Aisha is 'healing' Elsword or so they think as she's putting in more dark el into the young swordsman his head bleeding due to the fact that Berthe swiped him upside the head as he blacked out 'tch that Berthe, attacking my loved one' Aisha thinks to herself back in Conwell's dimension Elsword is about to go back into reality but as soon as he comes back he is welcomed by the face of Aisha now somewhere different Elsword asks "where is everyone else?" Aisha, now knowing Elsword is awake says "I took you with me and left them to die."**

**END**

**EB:Long isn't it? :P**

**Elsword:Longer than the last two**

**Chung:Yep ^^**

**Rena:Finally a long chapter!**

**Raven:Yeah I agree**

**EB:Well this IS my first fanfic hope you enjoyed ^^**


End file.
